the girl
by kaylaorjames
Summary: Kayla is one of the four most powerful humans on earth so is Terry they need to find Harry Potter and Jacob.Why?Can Kayla really trust Terry?I suck at this just a fic about a girl plenty of harry in late chapters
1. the other one

Disclaimer: I don't own any formilar character I own Kitty, Jacob, Terry and any other characters I make up later on  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The other one  
  
  
  
My name is Kitty. Nobody cares about; I know what your thinking 'Your parents care about you'. You're wrong they are Voldemorts servants, and they will do anything for him even kill me. Voldemort has been trying to kill me sense I was born. The reason I'm different even from any other wizard or witch. There are more like me like Harry Potter and Jacob Divern. Except, they don't know what they are. I know because once one of us unleashes the power we can see it in anyone else who has it. The way I know they don't know is their eyes. When one of us unleashes the power our eyes will start changing. You want me to get on with the story now. Yes, I thought so.  
  
"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty" said a voice unknown to Kitty "Kitty, you here me you sense me but can you find me can you see me." "What? Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?" asked Kitty calmly. She wasn't scared. No, one of her kind would never really experience fear, not really. "That's for me to know and you to find out," it said. It sounded like Janico. No that was impossible he was dead. "Who ever you are you can't defeat me," said Kitty "I'm Kitty of the marauder four" "Your one of the true marauders I know already," it asked now sounded like a young girl. Kitty nodded her head he stepped into the light. She looked a lot like Kitty herself. She had the same red wavy hair and the same continuously color changing eyes. "I'm also a marauder Kitty. I'm here because I need your help." "What do you need my help with?" asked Kitty even more confused. "The time is coming when we, the marauders, accept our destiny to protect the world. I know you've sensed it I can see it in your eyes. What I need your help with is finding the other two and help them unleash their powers," said Terry. "I guess so well lets go then," Kitty said getting up from the chair she'd been sitting in. "Don't you have to ask your parents?" asked Terry. "Nope they don't care about me they even tried to kill me once" answered Kitty. This put a strange look on Terry's face. "Well ok better be going we should go to Hogwarts because that's were they will be in a few days," Terry said putting on a false smile. Kitty nodded meaning ok. Twenty hours later they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
************************************************************************ that was short I know the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. ::puts on fake smile:: please review please I live on them ill update as soon as I get at least five reviews so please review please I begging you please 


	2. hogwarts why i do not know

Kayla: hey James we finished one chapter lets do chapter two now  
  
James: no we have to get five reviews first. ::Thinks little sisters are annoying::  
  
Kayla: you do know I can read your thoughts  
  
James: How?  
  
Kayla: I'm writing this. Duh!  
  
James: oh yah I knew that  
  
Kayla: sure you did James right  
  
James: you're a mean person ::makes strange face::  
  
Kayla: James just shut up so I can write  
  
James: ok if you give me a cookie  
  
Kayla: ok here's a cookie ::gives James a cookie::  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters that J. K.  
  
Rowling really owns but I do own Kitty, Terry, Jacob and any other new characters I  
  
make up.  
  
I lied I said I wouldn't update till I got um how many reviews? What do you people care  
  
You don't know me anyways now do you.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Review answers  
  
Sarah the bookworm:  
  
Ok I will be careful don't worry nobody is going to falling in love anytime soon Kitty  
  
does have flaws as you will read in this chapter  
  
Matt0:  
  
I did see  
  
Kittygirl:  
  
Yes that is interesting of course she does  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hogwarts was just like Kitty thought it was like. It was huge, beautiful, and secretive.  
  
It was just as Kitty had imagined  
  
"Terry how are we going to ever find them here?" asked Kitty realizing how enormous  
  
the castle was.  
  
"Kitty you should know all we have to do is some sort of seeking charm," answered  
  
Terry sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"I may be one of the marauders but I can't do charms. You must know that well we  
  
each have a special and mine isn't charms it is potions and transfiguration," said Kitty  
  
now mad "Oh you might want to know I get mad easily so don't push. Well don't we  
  
need to find someone in charge around her?"  
  
Kitty's eyes were now a very dark shade of green causing her to have an evil look  
  
on her face. Terry rather shocked how evil Kitty could look only stood there. Then she  
  
shook herself to her senses. Terry's eyes now a rather light blue at present proceeded to  
  
walk into Hogsmeade.  
  
"We still need to get someplace to stay" Terry said. Kitty's eyes were now an orange  
  
color. This seemed to calm Terry a little.  
  
"You seem to be stalling Terry are you scared of me? I see no reason why just stay on  
  
my good side even if you do get me mad I still wont hurt you seriously be cause the fate  
  
of the world depends on us," said Kitty slowly to see if she could freak Terry out. Kitty  
  
loved to scare people because of how funny they looked. This was one reason nobody  
  
hung around with her long enough to start to care about her. One other reason was her  
  
eyes. There were many more but that's yet to be told now isn't it.  
  
"Um ok I guess. Lets go then. About time we get sleep no then isn't it," Said Terry  
  
hopeful that Kitty would just shut-up. "Oh yeah" she continued, "can you shut-up you're  
  
giving me a head ach"  
  
Kitty nodded. 'Why is she not freaked out by now?' Kitty wondered.  
  
"Why not at Hogwarts?" Kitty asked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Short again opps sorry. Well I need to do other thing to you know its not easy being in  
  
middle school!! Um. um.. I need you mean people who never review to review its  
  
mean for you not to so there 


End file.
